Final Thoughts: Part 1
Write the text of your article here! ' This will be a series of short stories about several characters and the final things that were on their minds before they died. Some characters are canon and others are OCs.' ' ' Chapter 1. Morzan’s POV. I feel the sharp burning pain as my own sword pierces my body. The man now wielding Zar’roc is someone whom I believed to be dead until he confronted me a few minutes ago. An involuntary cry escapes my lips as Brom pushes the blade all the trough my body. I look into the eyes of the man who has just taken my life away from me and I see pain, sadness, anger, and a myriad of other emotions. I gasp for air and my legs give out beneath me. How could I have been so foolish? I don’t want to admit it but I know I underestimated him. He wasn’t such a fool after all. In my youth, I looked down upon Brom. I exploited him and used him for my own purposes and yet he always stayed by my side. I feel the cold embrace of death taking hold of me and I know my time is growing short. Brom glares down at me. There is no joy on his face. His emotional pain looks every bit as great as my physical pain. As I lay helpless on the ground, Brom grabs Zar’roc and wrenches the sword from my chest, sending another wave of agony through my body. “That was for Saphira!” he scowls. Saphira… or “Saphi” as I used to call her. She always hated that name, which is why I used it. That nosy, self-righteous dragon was always getting on my nerves. Every time I wanted to have a little bit of fun and bring Brom along, she was always the one who would criticize me for it. When I tried to get Brom to join the Forsworn, Saphira was the one who convinced him against it. She made me very angry. I suppose that was why I singled her out and killed her later on. However, when I think back on all the many people I killed during my life, Saphira the only one I ever deeply regretted killing. True, she was a thorn in my side but honestly, I kinda liked it. It was like a game we played. I’ll admit that she was the smartest of our little group. In some ways I actually envied her. As annoying as she was, there was no denying that Saphira was very intelligent. She was smarter than my dragon, that’s for sure. Great, I’ll probably be meeting her in just a few moments. I’ll bet she’ll be none too happy to see me though after what I did to her too. My thoughts drift to Selena. I don’t know what happened to her but I suspect Brom had something to do with her disappearance. This was confirmed when I saw that look of genuine shock on his face when I asked. Apparently my Black Hand has betrayed me, not that it matters now. I loved Selena. At first I just used her because she was a great spellcaster but as time went by, I grew close to her. And then she betrayed me… But I’m no stranger to betrayal now am i? Oh listen to me rambling on. I’ve been such a fool! The only time in my life when I was truly happy was when I was a Rider. I never should have let Galbatorix talk me into joining him! I was always attracted to power though and he promised me power beyond my wildest dreams. What a joke! Joining the Forsworn cost my dragon his sanity ad his identity. Watching the partner of my mind and heard sink reduced to nothing but an animal was devastating. His misery is over though. Mine will be soon, hopefully. I can only hope my son does not make the same mistakes I made in my life. Maybe he will turn out to be a better man than me. I feel my heart flutter and give out and then darkness closes in around me. Perhaps now I can find peace. Goodbye, Brom. You were a better man than me after all…